bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Learning of the Immortals
Kiyoshi Souzou summons Jiro Kazuki to the Kyuuten no Souzou's beautiful capital Jiro looked around his surroundings, feeling somewhat like he'd come home after a long journey. "Well... its been a while since I've seen this place," He thought internally as he swept his gaze towards Kiyoshi. "So..." He began in a friendly tone, "this doesn't have the feel of a social call to me," Scratching his head, he stood with a straight back and a questioning glint reflected in his eyes. Kiyoshi snaps his fingers and Royal Guard members of the Kyuuten no Souzou arrest Jiro." Jiro Kazuki you are under arrest for the following crimes, leaving the Royal Guard and having a child with a Shinigami." Allowing them to take him quietly, knowing further resistance would only cement their claims; Jiro began planning his escape. The guards began to move, though he stopped and directed a single look over his shoulder that showed he was in no fear. "And you wonder why I left this place," He said before allowing the guards to take him... A New Mission A week later... Yoshiro Kazuki sat in the shade of a tree in the outskirts of Akabira City with a tin of alcohol in his left hand and a lazy expression covering his face. The skyline was clear save for a few clouds which did nothing to hide the warmth of the sun, and for that he was glad. "A guy could get used to this..." He thought with a grin. A single ray of light broke through the leaves, causing him to squint from his one good eye. "Great... Just great." Kiyoshi Souzou appears out of the light. 'Yoshiro Kazuki your father is in my jail for crimes you may want to talk to him about." That roused Yoshiro like a bucket-full of cold water had just been poured over him. He was on his feet in an instant, his hand resting on the hilt of his zanpakutō loosely. Just one motion away from being drew. His single eye took in his visitors appearance, his senses scanning him quickly. "Your Reiatsu's similar to my dad's," He said with a scowl, "and you say you've captured him? He either knew you and dropped his guard, or came quietly." He began pacing, footfalls echoing in the silence. He kept turning as though to speak, uncertainty about how his words could effect his father if he really was held prisoner keeping him silent. "Has he been harmed?" He decided on finally. An edge was present in his tone; one that implied vengeance if there was actions taken against his father's safety. His single eye burned with hatred. "Keep quiet I only arrested him to get you to come. I pardoned his crimes before coming to see you." Saying as they reach the Spirit World Kyuuten no Souzou. As Kiyoshi and Yoshiro reach Kyuuten no Souzou they see a beautiful city with a large castle in the center of it. The city is like at dusk or twilight. "Your father is waiting for you in the palace with Shino Terasawa and an old friend of your Purinsu Kuchiki." Yoshiro kept his own council, though the mention of a pardon surprised him. "Why go to all this trouble just to see me?" He thought, looking at the scenery. And the mention of Purinsu surprised him. He hadn't seen the Kuchiki in a long time, after all. "Did Purinsu have any success in his mission? If I remember right, he was on a pretty important one." His hand never strayed far from the hilt of his zanpakutō... As Yoshiro walks into the dinning hall, Yoshiro father is there along with a teenaged girl plus an old friend Purinsu Kuchiki. " Oh, Yoshiro I would talk but its not so easy being part of the army to stop Haru from uping the Divine Ark." As Purinsu walks passed him. "Yoshiro, if I knew that your were part immortal deity I don't think I would have wanted to fight you back then." "Regardless I have to leave." Purinsu leaves and the teenage girl in sliver hair gives Yoshiro a great big hung." Your cute Yoshiro-kun." Acknowledging Purinsu with a friendly nod before the Kuchiki vanished from his sight. "Luck go with you, Purinsu." He thought. "Sorry, I'm married." He said, pulling back from the girl. Yoshiro looked straight to his father and held his gaze firmly. "Are you okay?" Jiro nodded, "Yes. It appears I'm only the bait in which they snare their hawk." He replied snidely, bringing a smile to his son's face. "If he's cracking jokes, then he's all right." He turned his eye towards Kiyoshi and sighed. "So..." He began, somewhat hesitant. "What do you want with me?" A direct question for a direct meeting. "I think I deserve some explanation, consdiering." Jiro moved to his sons side and placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in to whisper. "Watch yourself, lad. That's the Supreme King." But strangely, not a hint of fear crossed Yoshiro's face. "Your point, father?" "Its, fine I don't think we need to be so formal right now." Kiyoshi then sets at the head of the long table" Yoshiro what can you tell about what is your father?" "However, I feel I should inform you that you will be dead in the span of a year if I don't help you." "But before I tell you why and what you are dying from, tell me all that you know of your father and his species powers." Yoshiro looked from the man to his father, then back to Kiyoshi with a raised eyebrow. "Now that's just darn inconvenient," He mused with a sigh. "He's a Kosumosukihaku, making me a hybrid, I guess. They can create Reishi, dispel demonic reiatsu, the affects of Sekkiseki and the forces of Reason... and right now, they happen to be giving me one large headache." Yoshiro hit the floor in one fluid motion. Jiro stood above him, his fist clenched tightly. "Oops. Guess I hit you a little too hard, there. But anyway, I think you got the point." Yoshiro regarded him with a death glare. "No? Then I'll put it in words. Answer, or you won't have to wait the year, 'cause I'll kill you myself. Now listen for once in your life, Yoshiro." Something laced his father's voice that wasn't usually there: fear and uncertainty. "... Fine, old man. But I did say what I know about the race in general. Now," He said, somewhat more politely, "anyone want to explain why I'll be dead within the year?" "Kiyoshi stands up and point three finger at up. "This is what I am talking about you little shit, unequal balance of foreign powers in one soul." " You see your Shinigami and Vizard powers are conflicting with or Kosumosukihaku's and unless corrected will tear your soul apart in the span of a year." "You see the reason its a crime for, Kosumosukihaku from having children with none Kosumosukihaku is that its hard for them to develop eternal life as until you do you age as fast as humans." "This is why I look 22 but I am over 4000 years as I acquired my eternal life at age 22." "So by not being a full or at least a hybrid with eternal life part of your soul is aging faster than the rest of you and its near time for your other powers are increasing the inner damage making very year seem like ten years." Kiyoshi takes a knive from the table and cuts his left hand's index finger and instead of red blood his blood his solid sparking white. " You bleed red ,your father and I bleed white for we are immortal, so get it now?" Yoshiro remained silent for a time, though all this talk of immortality was beginning to leave a sour taste in his mouth. "So, I need to become immortal, then?" He asked simply. "I mean if the energy between the two races is conflicting, then theoretically, all I'd need to do balance the two forces in question to stop the conflict." Jiro sliced his own thumb as a demonstration before he looked to Kiyoshi. "He does raise an interesting point, though. I believe I told you a couple of days ago that he wouldn't like the idea of becoming an immortal. Is it possible, what he asked?" He questioned, "That's because its kind of unnatural, father." Yoshiro replied with a backwards glance. "I'd outlive everyone I love and care for and be doomed to repeat the same fate for eternity. Kenji, Momoko, Harumi, Kusaka... everyone would die eventually." His tone grew quieter as he spoke, "... only I'd be left." "You make it seem like being immortal is bad." Kiyoshi heals his cut and Jiro's. " Now, he doesn't have ''to have eternal life, besides at his state the changes of him developing are less than 10%, while any hybrid always as at least a 1% potenial to gain it the longer you go without it, makes it harder." Kiyoshi then touches the top of Yoshiro's left wrist causing the main area that was touched to dissolve due to Kiyoshi immense spiritual power. In the red blood a spect of white blood comes out of the dissolved are. "This is what you need to do develop your Kosumoskihaku's powers, to wear you will bleed white blood." "As only Kosumosukihaku and hybrids that have enough power can bleed white." " While, one drop of white blood came out of you it isn't enough." "Jiro now do you see why, you shouldn't have had a hybrid with his mother?" ' I would make the speculation that she died in child birth right." "... Not immediately, no." The royal guardsmen answered after a heavy, painful sigh. "She lived for three hours afterwards, holding Yoshiro until the last of her strength left her." Yoshiro nodded. He'd heard the story before, though only recently had he discovered why. "I've never blamed my father," Yoshiro put in firmly. A stubbornness entered his posture, evident through the determined set of his shoulders and jaw. "Then I'll need to get things started, won't I? What do I need to do?" "I know son. And I regret nothing," He aimed a reassuring look at his son and smiled, squeezing his shoulder with a fatherly love. "Do whatever is needed, Kiyoshi. He's built tough, so he'll withstand pretty much anything you can throw at him." Kiyoshi looks at Jiro and Yoshiro with a weird look and then grabs his nodachi zanpakuto and puts on the table. "Before, we begin this to save you release my zanpakuto as anyone can use our zanpakuto for they have no inner spirit so they aren't connected to our souls like Shinigami Zanpakutos." "The name of its shikai release will be mentally revealed once you touch the hilt." Grasping the hilt tightly, knowledge flooded Yoshiro's mind. ''"Bless, Kagirinaiankoku." He thought and then said it aloud. "One zanpakutō released." He returned the blade and sighed. "So anyone can use your sword? So if they managed to say, disarm you, then they could use it against you as well?" "Maybe, but only its creator can use its Bankai for our Bankai transforms into spirit energy and inter our body, thus to any but is creator will harm their body due to foreign spirit energy." Kiyoshi takes back his Zanpakuto and puts it in the scarf at his waist as it has no sheath. "You see, we are the species that rules creation." "Now, with that I have one finally request before we begin." "We are in the captial the biggest of this spirit world six cities divided among the dimension wall." " That normally seals off each city incase one city or more cities are taken over." "My request go have a small walk and see how many other people you see." Kiyoshi vanishes leaving Yoshiro and Jiro to walk through an empty city. The sky still is at dusk or at twilight after hours leaving Yoshiro confused. Shino joins them. Exploring the City "... Is that guy having us on, or something?" Yoshiro finally said. "There isn't a person for miles that I can see and you probably know exactly whats going on." Jiro rolled his eyes and turned to Shinno. "You must have gained your immortality very young," He remarked casually. "It must be difficult." "No my parents had me in the one of the other cities but they are from the capital." Shino walks along the streets." You see Yoshiro-kun about 600+ year ago there was a civil war trying to over take the King." "To prevent the death of billions he left only himself in the city and made everyone else go to one of the other cities not even has Royal Guard was allowed to stay." "After the battle the King kept the demission wall from allowing any inside of the capital" "You see he lost the love of his life that day." "So intuth for over 600 years he hasn't ate, breathed, drank, or even slept." They walk pass the Kosoumosukihaku Acadmey. "Jiro you remember your time there?" Jiro's eyes fell over the familiar structure, and momentarily he could envision his fellow class-mates during his own time in the academy. "Yeah... I do," He replied, and his tone made Yoshiro stop and look at his father with a strange expression. "Is that... regret, father?" Jiro didn't reply and only kept walking, his footfalls suddenly echoing in the silence. "... So, it occurs to me that we might not have gotten off on the right foot." Yoshiro said to Shino, scratching his head nervously. "This is a very nice place," He was beginning to feel more at ease, though. "I'm too tense these days." Shino then starts to talk again "Yoshiro-kun I think you should now more about your species history." " The ever first Kosumosukihaku and first and most powerful King of the Kosumosukihaku ever the First 'Saikououja '(さいこうおうじゃ''Supreme King'') Kasou Souzou created the 'Kyuuten no Souzou '(きゅうてんそうぞう'' Heavens of Creation) before time or the universe began." "This is something that ever Kosumosukihaku knows." "As for why our culture is japanese the first King had the power to see the future and past for moments at a time, and so he like the future japanese culture the most." As they continue walking Shino then stop. "Remember what I said about our first King well he along with the First Soul King, Sacred King, and Silent King each had powers that could destroy a planet, yet no current is that strong today, that includes Kiyoshi." Shino and Jiro teleports Yoshiro to a large battle ground in the city. " Yoshiro-kun Jiro and myself have seen it, so if even he will only be fixing the balance of powers in you use see what kind of powers Kiyoshi has and why he is the current Supreme King." They are at the location with a crater even bigger to where one and haft Karakura Towns, could fit inside of it. "This crater is where he killed the rebel army of 200 Kosumosukihaku." "Two-hundred!?" Yoshiro twirled to face her, surprise evident. "Heh. I hope I'm getting the chance to fight this guy, 'cause I'm starting to like the sound of his strength." "My son believes," Jiro began with a sigh at the destruction wrought, "that the stronger the foe, the greater the challenge. I put it down to the influence of Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori." He turned to face Shino and smiled kindly. "Lead the way," Kiyoshi using his limitless range supreme sense, senses where they are and flys there. "Jiro Shino why the FUCK did you bring him here not even my Royal Guard can come to this gravesite?!!!" Kioshi erupts with angry. "Kiyoshi-sama.. I..." " Enough Shino I'll deal with you later." "Well, Yoshiro you think you can fight on par with me, I did that with spell, a immensely powerful and taxing spell but none the less only with one spell I created city wide damage." Kiyoshi is calm again. "Yoshiro if follow me back to the palace, we will begin and Jiro you will part of his test as well." Looking to his father, Yoshiro slowly shook his head. "And you think I haven't done my fair share of damage? Its impressive with only one spell, I'll admit, but I could do something similar if I used my own ''Shinteki Daiyakushin." Jiro nodded agreement, knowing full well the destructive potential of the form his son mentioned. "Let us begin, then." Was all Jiro said, though. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can put this behind us." "Jiro you and I will have a talk after this but first give him you zanpakuto." "As you don't want to be an immortal then he will have to fght me with your zanpakuto and don't image that you have ''ever ''pain like the kind that is about to happen." They reach the castle and enters a large area. "Now as promised... oh this will hurt a little." Yoshiro falls to the ground screaming like if he is treadmous pain. His knees thumped against the tilled floor, though the screams ceased the minute he hit the ground. "Is this... it?" He said, getting to his feet slowly. Handing his father his own zanpakutō, Yoshiro grasped his fathers and felt a wave of familiarity wash over him. "My father and I use pretty much the same zanpakutō, so it doesn't matter what sword I use." His Bakkōtō came into view also, as well as a grin on Yoshiro's face. "This is my Bakkōtō. Lets do this!" He adopted a defensive stance with both swords raised. Kiyoshi takes his nodachi zanpakuto from the scarf at his waist. "Well, come on then Yoshiro lets prove that at the ever least you got a bit of power."